


марионетка

by harrysmiles



Category: The Catch Trap - Marion Zimmer Bradley
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysmiles/pseuds/harrysmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крылья прорезались за его спиной, когда ему было десять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	марионетка

**Author's Note:**

> Даже во время тренировки он хорошо понимал одну вещь: одновременно находиться и наверху и внизу никак не получится.
> 
> Колум Маккэнн, "И пусть вращается прекрасный мир"

Крылья прорезались за его спиной, когда ему было десять. Это произошло быстро; он не почувствовал боли, не испугался, не закричал. Он ждал их.

 

*

 

Высота звала его, кричала, когда он спал. Высота, с которой упали его мать и его дядя, их пластилиновые тела сложились вдвое, ударившись о сетку. Они выжили.

Высота несла кошмары и неуютную, липкую темноту. Каждую ночь он падал вместе с ними, цепляясь за мамины лодыжки, беззвучно крича.

«Мэтт», – звала сестра, – «Мэтт, я снова их вижу!». Высота душила и ее тоже. Им было страшно, и они засыпали, не отпуская друг друга.

Кожа на лопатках раздражалась и краснела. Утром крылья вырастали снова.

 

*

 

Когда он впервые замер на мостике, не слыша ободрительного шепота и советов, время остановилось. Холодный воздух клубился вокруг, он считал про себя, сосредоточившись, вытянувшись, расслабив локти.

Он думал, что крылья сделают все за него, и это стало первой ошибкой. Он упал в сеть, не сумев поймать перекладину. Из носа хлынула кровь, заливая грудь. Он закашлялся, с трудом отдышался, запрокинул голову и улыбался, глядя вверх.

Его заставили подняться (в семье Сантелли после неудачной попытки не разлеживались в сетке, «хохоча, словно клоун и отлынивая от работы»). Его хлопнули по плечу и впервые назвали Марио. «Марионетка», подумал он. (Это слово было красиво выписано синей краской на старой афише, забытой в шкафу в его комнате. «Театр марионеток».)

Крылья жгли взмокшую спину.

Он прижимал к лицу лед и по-прежнему улыбался.

 

*

 

От Марио требовали больше, чем от сестры, хотя она была старше и летала немного дольше. Он подчинялся.

Тренировочный зал – огромный, с высоты кажущийся бездонным. Гулкий, холодный, он был единственным местом в доме, где ему нравилось, если не считать спальню сестры. «Такой как есть», подумал он на мостике в минуту, отведенную, чтобы отдышаться перед следующей попыткой, «здесь я такой, как есть».

А потом мысль раскололась, и он взлетел.

Теперь он летал лучше, потому что не избегал падений, учился ударяться о сеть, не ранясь. Короткие перелеты – резкие и жадные, выходили у него ровно и гладко, он был готов к простым трюкам и знал это. Крылья сворачивались за спиной, едва он достигал мостика, ловко, с яростно выработанной легкостью.

«Ты станешь волшебником, Марио, если не позволишь себе разлениться», сказала ему мать, когда ему впервые удалось одинарное сальто, и неловко обняла его за плечи. Она не улыбалась.

 

*

 

Высота звала его «Марио». Он привык добавлять к имени пять букв: «Марио-н-е-т-к-а».

Для семьи и других он был Мэттом.

Другие не были неприятны, и не были необходимы. Мэтту было двенадцать, и он не хотел знать ничего, кроме зала и тренировок, и грозных окриков, и крыльев, режущих воздух за спиной. Он никогда не видел их (как не видела их семья) но чувствовал.

«Когда-нибудь они исчезнут», подумал он однажды и испугался этой мысли, как несколько лет назад не боялся ничего, кроме кошмаров о матери, летящей вниз. Он разрыдался, и сестра обняла его.

Она была единственным человеком, которого он любил, и которому хотел рассказать о крыльях. Но не было надобности.

 

*

 

В балетной школе были такие же гулкие и холодные залы, как дома. Потолки были не такими высокими, но ему нравилось иногда забыть о привычке летать. (Или летать, не используя крылья.)

В балетной школе он тоже был Мэттом. Запястья и стопы ныли после каждого занятия, и ему нравилась эта боль: в ней было что-то большее, чем при падении в сеть.

Он разучивал сложную связку, когда кровь хлынула носом на тренировочное трико. Он не остановился, пока не довел последнее движение до конца, «дотанцевав музыку», как их учили. Кровь капала на пол, когда ему сказали: «Мэтт, это было поразительно».

«Марионетка», снова подумал он. Карикатурно-длинное имя, слепленное из десяти букв. «Кто-то дергает за ниточки, и я двигаюсь, пока меня не отпустят». И упрямо оборвал сам себя: «Нет».

 

*

 

Когда он летал, нитей не было. Никто им не управлял.

Были только крылья, предельное спокойствие, собранность, тишина. И – замечания и редкие похвалы – после.

Марио не хотел одобрения. Он хотел только лететь, вверх, вверх, и никогда не падать. Он хотел забывать о нитях, преданно ждущих внизу, о жаре, густеющем у пола, о наблюдающих за ним неотрывно пристальных взглядах. Марио не хотел одобрения. Оно мешало ему, заставляло забыть о дисциплине, расслабиться.

Одобрения хотел Мэтт. Мэтт хотел многого – в его мечтах была классическая музыка и прохладные ладони в его руках, спокойные сны и любовь в глазах матери.

А еще Мэтт хотел танцевать балет.

Марио любил балет, любил упражнения у станка, ленты пуантов и тянущее ощущение в мышцах икр и предплечий; но он слишком боялся нитей, тянущих его за лодыжки, направляющих, прижимающих к полу.

Прошло время, прежде чем он осознал, что нитей не существует.

 

*

 

Ему было четырнадцать, когда он влюбился, но не понял этого. Это было в балетной школе, окончательно ставшей домом.

У мальчика, имя которого он не помнит, были светло-зеленые глаза, острые плечи и длинные руки. Мэтт смотрел, как он танцует, и едва сдерживался, чтобы не повторить каждое движение. Неясная грусть холодила лопатки. Трепетали крылья, намертво в них вшитые.

Он повторил чужие движения, потому что не смог удержаться. Ему было интересно.

 

*

 

Марио летает лучше, чем рассчитывала его семья, много лучше. Он видит это в их лицах, гордость, разбавленную чем-то скользким, как недоверие. Или непонимание.

Высота снится ему, но теперь она теплее, дружелюбнее, ближе. Высота все так же зовет его «Марио», (эхо отстукивает : «Марио... нет! – М-а-р-и-о -нет!- к-а). 

Он привыкает ее не слушать.

Мальчик, имени которого он не помнит, целует его в раздевалке, заваленной пуантами и пахнущей лимонным мылом, и называет его Мэттом.

Той ночью ему снится, как он срывается с мостика и танцует.

 

*

 

Он делает двойное сальто на тренировке и ловко возвращается на мостик. Ему пятнадцать с половиной, и он больше не танцует балет. Он – Марио, один из Летающих Сантелли.

Теперь ему снятся полеты и аплодисменты, он видит себя со стороны, как всегда бывает во сне – взлетающим чудовищно высоко, делающим идеальные пируэты и двойное сальто назад. Он знает, что скоро сможет показывать его на публике. Возможно, ему позволят начать тренировать тройное.

Иногда, засыпая, он слышит классическую музыку, чаще всего Шопена, – и запах лимонного мыла щекочет ноздри.

Он помнит, кем является. Он помнит прохладные руки в своих, но не помнит имени. Это неважно.

Нет больше нитей. Есть он, его семья и крылья. И высота.

 _М-а-р-и-о_ , проговаривает он, цепляясь языком за каждую букву. Их пять. Не десять.


End file.
